The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a stereoscopic display method, and a program.
In recent years, stereoscopic display apparatuses capable of stereoscopically displaying a display object such as video content, an operation object or the like are put to practical use, and are becoming widespread. For example, there are several display apparatuses for televisions, portable game machines and personal computers (hereinafter, PCs) capable of stereoscopic display that are already in the market. It is expected that non-stereoscopic display apparatuses currently widely used will be gradually replaced by the stereoscopic display apparatuses in the future. In relation to such stereoscopic display apparatuses, JP 2010-045584A discloses a method of correcting a stereoscopic image that enables to accurately express the pop-out amount, pull-in amount or the like intended by the creator of a display object.